The Lullaby
by Crimson Eyed Sakura
Summary: {An AU fic based on a Tumblr post. Nine does not regenerate.} Rose comes down with a mysterious illness while at her mum's. Jackie is livid, Mickey is overwhelmed, Jack is a cheeky git, and the Doctor is confused.


Inspired by a Tumblr post found here: doortotomorrow . tumblr post / 38214421177 / au-the-wolfs-cub-what-are-you-singing-to-her

Also, I obviously don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>"I think you need a Doctor," said the Time Lord as he reached up to cup Rose's cheek. His head dipped down to brush his lips against hers gently, only to press closer as the sensations hit him. It had been far too long since he had kissed anyone, and Rose was the perfect one to begin again with.<p>

The Doctor felt the time vortex seeping into him away from Rose, but he wasn't very concerned with that. You see, Rose had come alive and was leaning into the kiss, pressing closer and closer until he couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, holding him to her as her lips parted in invitation.

It was an invitation that the alien was more than happy to take his companion up on. His tongue touched her bottom lip for a moment before sweeping into her mouth to tangle with hers. Rose moaned as heat began curling in her belly.

The former shop girl felt the strange sensation of the golden swirl of the vortex being passed between herself and the Doctor continuously. Added to the heat curling inside her, Rose couldn't breathe. She jerked her head back to gulp in deep breaths, but the Doctor didn't stop. He dipped down to line her neck with kisses, paying close attention whenever she reacted to a certain spot. The blonde's hands held on tightly for a few moments before beginning to search out the hard body in front of her.

The leather jacket hit the floor. The Doctor grasped Rose's hips and lifted her, wrapping one arm around her back to steady her as he walked rather drunkenly to the TARDIS. Once inside, he made his way to the nearest appropriate room he could think of. The old girl made it easy on him. His room suddenly appeared to his left. Grinning at the subtle approval - the last time he had brought a girl into the TARDIS to shag, his bedroom had been miles away and the best he could make do with had been a cramped closet - he fumbled with the doorknob and nearly fell into the room.

Rose smiled down at her Doctor as he came to a stop in the middle of the room. He was looking up at her as if worried she might change her mind or disappear. To set his mind at ease, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a sensual display. His hands tightened on her bottom as he pulled her as close as she could get. A muffled groan escaped him as she rubbed against his quickly-lengthening erection.

The Doctor tried to keep his desires in check, but it had been so long since he had felt like this, so long since he had...loved. In short order, he was naked and Rose was nearly so. She lay in his bed, propped up on his pillows, wearing only her knickers and that smile he loved. The one that said she knew what he was thinking, and she wanted the same thing. Reverently, the alien knelt beside his pink and yellow human and slowly pulled her knickers down her legs. One of his hearts stuttered for a moment, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"You're bloody well gorgeous, Rose," he breathed.

Rose just smiled and let her knees fall to the side as she opened her arms to her Doctor. When he had moved closer and allowed her to wrap her arms around him, she ran her fingers up and down his spine as she whispered, "You're not half bad yourself."

The Doctor's large hands tightened on her waist as he caught her words. He glanced down at her with a knowing expression. "I'm too bloody old and ugly for you, Rose. But, by God, I want you. So much, Rose."

The blonde, her mouth still open from her attempt to tell him off for downing on himself, found herself engaged in the best kiss of her life. She quickly wrapped her arms around the silly man, showing him with her response just how much she wanted him, too.

Before too long, the world had melted away and there was nothing left but the feelings and sensations between them. As the Doctor moved over Rose, he held her tightly, afraid that this was only a dream. Rose reveled in their movements, so in synch like everything else. She should have known that this would be just as amazing as every experience with this alien had been so far.

Suddenly, in an explosion of golden light, the two cried out with their releases. The swirling light from the time vortex drifted around the room for a bit before slowly seeping into the walls of the TARDIS.

Gasping for breath, the Doctor and his lover gazed at each other. With a smile, the alien leaned down to press a kiss to Rose's lips. Returning the kiss, she wrapped her arms around him and moved her body against him. In moments, they were both ready and willing to go again.

Long into the night, they explored and relished and loved each other's bodies. By dawn, they were both too exhausted to move. For the first time in longer than he cared to think about, the Doctor fell asleep holding a lover. Rose just smiled in her sleep and burrowed closer to his warmth.

**###########**

The next morning, they were both awakened by the TARDIS. What sounded like an alarm clock jangled in the air, jolting them awake. The alarm stopped as suddenly as it had started, leaving them staring at each other with shy smiles. Rose leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Doctor's lips, lingering there for a long moment before finally rolling out of bed. Unconcerned with her nudity, she coyly asked where his shower was. Smirking, the now-wide-awake male offered to show her the way.

It was another few hours before they finally left the bathroom. The Doctor smiled at the sight of Rose, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel. As he opened a drawer to retrieve clothes for him and a shirt for Rose, his smile grew wider.

"Rose, c'mere," he said with a gesture at his dresser.

Curious, the blonde moved closer. As she saw what he was pointing to, she laughed. "I guess she approves?"

The Doctor pulled Rose closer and kissed her soundly. "I would say yes."

The two smiled and turned to get their clothes, both amused at the sight of Rose's clothes mixed in with the Doctor's.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the kitchen, since Rose's stomach had begun growling. They stopped short in the doorway. There sat Jack, holding onto a worn leather jacket like a lifeline as he stared morosely into an untouched cup of coffee.

"Jack?" Rose asked quietly.

The Time Agent's head snapped up at the sound. A smile immediately broke across his face. "I knew you weren't dead!" With quick movements, he stood and wrapped both of his friends in a tight hug. Stepping back to assess them, his smile turned sly.

"So...how long does he last?"

Rose howled with laughter as the Doctor spluttered and turned red. Things were back to normal, and all was right with their world.

**#########**

Life after the daleks carried on just like normal. The three friends visited far-off planets, Jack invariably attracted trouble (as well as quite a bit of the population), and the Doctor and Rose had fits laughing at him before finally saving him and high-tailing it to another far-off planet.

One day, during a rare stretch of being in one place for more than a day, Rose noticed her trousers were a bit tight as she got dressed for the day. She dismissed it as nothing, thinking she was only gaining a few from the curiously-sedentary period they were experiencing. A week later, her favorite top didn't fit quite right anymore. Again, she shrugged it off as her clothing having simply shrunk in the wash.

A few weeks later still, Rose finally accepted that something wasn't right. They were in London, visiting her mum, when she caught a glimpse of the calendar. Feeling faint, she quickly sat down on the sofa.

"Rose, love, what's the matter?" her mum asked. "You've gone white as a sheet!"

Breathlessly, Rose asked, "Mum, when were we here last? How long ago?"

"Rose, really. Like I remember the day!"

"Mum, please! How long?!"

Taken aback by her daughter's urgency, she fumbled for an answer. "I...well, I'd say a good two months, two and a half. Why?"

"I'm gonna be sick," Rose mumbled. A second later, she pitched over in a dead faint.

**####**

Hours later, she woke to a cold compress on her head and four figures hovering over her. The Doctor looked slightly angry, and had a curious red patch on his cheek. Jack, Mickey, and Jackie all wore looks of concern, but Rose could tell that Jack was already putting pieces together. Pushing herself to her elbows, she smiled faintly up at her onlookers. "What'd I miss?"

Jack smirked at her sass, but said nothing. Jackie looked like she was going to blow a fuse, but Mickey quickly pulled her into the kitchen with a promise of some water for Rose.

The Doctor stood awkwardly, not looking at her. Quirking a brow, she directed her next question directly to him. "You blushing, there, or run into a nasty patch of poison?"

The blushing option was out as blood immediately suffused his cheeks. "Your mum slapped me," he said quietly, belligerently.

Confusion crossed Rose's brow. "Slapped you? But why?"

"I'll tell you why!" Jackie screamed as she came back into the room. She thrust a glass of water at Rose, almost drenching her with it as the liquid sloshed from the force. "He's got you sick, he has! With some sort of alien disease! Running off to who knows where, exposing you to things you shouldn't be exposed to."

Mickey cast an apologetic glance at Rose as he tried to catch Jackie's flailing arms. "Jackie, we don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe she was just tired!"

"Don't you patronize me, Mickey Smith!" As Jackie turned on him and waved a finger in his face, Rose sat up and smiled at her mum's antics.

The younger blonde looked to Jack with a meaningful expression. One meaning _get me out of here!_

Jack took the hint and stepped forward. "Mrs Tyler - Jackie. I think it would be best for everyone if we took Rose back to the TARDIS. We can run a full set of tests on her. A single drop of blood, a quick run through the scanner, and we'll know what's got her feeling woozy, whether it's from Earth or even Raxicoricofallapatorius."

Rose looked up at her mum with a smile. "I'll be fine, mum. And I promise to let you know as soon as I do what's wrong."

_"Even if I already have a very strong feeling exactly what it is."_

Finally, Jackie caved. "But," she said very seriously, "don't you let that Doctor take her away. You come straight back here! No side trips, and I mean it!"

Jack gently took the hand that was currently shaking a finger at him. With a kiss to the back of it, and a gallant bow, he promised.

Rose smiled in exasperation at both of them. When she felt herself being lifted from the couch, she glanced up in surprise. The Doctor had taken Jackie's distraction and used it to pick Rose up and cradle her to him before nodding to Mickey and moving to the door as Rose's ex hurried to open it. Rose simply smiled and rested her head on his chest, his double heartbeat a soothing comfort to her as her thoughts roiled about in her head.

Halfway to the TARDIS, Jack caught up with them, his long coat flapping behind him as he ran. With a playful pat to her head, he fell into step with the Time Lord and was silent the rest of the way.

Finally across the lot and to the TARDIS, parked where it always was when they came to London to visit her mum, the Doctor tilted his head at the door and waited for Jack to open it. The time agent did so without a word; he could practically see the waves of concern flowing from the other man. Jack followed his friends to the medical bay, which was significantly closer than the last time any of them had needed to use it. As the Doctor gently set Rose down on the bed and moved to get the full-body scanner warmed up, Jack moved to get the equipment to test Rose's blood.

As he stepped up to her with the contraption in his hands, her eyes darted to meet his with worry. Smiling reassuringly, he said, "Just a single drop, and it'll heal right after."

Rose sighed and lifted her finger to place in Jack's reach. The pinch was over quickly, but to her chagrin, the small puncture wound kept seeping blood. She popped the digit in her mouth and made a face at the metallic taste. A ding caught her attention. Jack was staring at the screen of the thing with a quizzical look.

Before she could ask what had him concerned, the Doctor was back and silently held out his hand to help Rose off the bed. She smiled nervously at him as he led her to the rather intimidating bit of machinery. She stepped inside like she had seen Jack do before and held her breath, wondering how the two males would react.

Jack looked over at Rose with curiosity and no small bit of concern. How did she have traces of the TARDIS' time vortex inside her? Why was she showing signs of Time Lord DNA? He had no clue as to the first, but a pretty good idea about the second. And it seemed like the Doctor was going to be the last to know.

After a few go-rounds of the lasers that made up the scanner, Rose stepped out and sat back on the bed. Looking as if she didn't really want to know, she asked, "Well, what's the diagnosis?"

The Doctor was staring in shock at the screen. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything, Jack moved to see the screen himself. Just as he thought. He turned to Rose and smiled, looking more apologetic than happy. "Congratulations, Rose. You're expecting. And based on the blood work, and common sense, it's a Time Lord."

At his words, the alien's head jerked up to look at Rose. She looked uncomfortable, staring at him and growing more worried by the second at his lack of reaction. It was only at the realization that there were tears forming in her eyes that he finally snapped out of his trance. The grin that spread across his face could only be described as _ecstatic._ The next second had him standing between Rose's knees, his arms around her as he whispered in her ear. Jack smiled and quietly bowed out.

Rose felt as if a weight had been removed from her shoulders. She had been so scared he would be mad about her being pregnant. The tender tone of his voice as he whispered to her in what she assumed was Gallifreyan reassured her, as did the comfort of his strong arms around her as she breathed in his scent. Worn leather, a hint of spice, something woodsy. It smelled like home. She smiled and burrowed closer.

They could worry about the details later.

* * *

><p>Aaaand new story. As if I need any more of them. Haha<p> 


End file.
